Lumpco
Lumpco '''(known also as '''OldManBoogaloo, Clique Portal, Microwave Bishop, '''and '''The Forbidden Fruit) is the founder of the Sphere Nirvana Archives, as well as the most abundantly reckless of Nirvana's children. Lumpco can be found primarily on Steam, though the likelihood of contact is slim. Lumpco takes the role of designing and maintaining the Archives that he totally knows how to code, and works to better the world with works of art such as MarcusRPG, Furryfunland, and many other projects. In Lumpco Lore In the Lumpco Universe, Lumpco is the supreme god-king of everything ever, and would be known as such ubiquitously by all. However, mankind has yet to recognize his genius, and therefore must wait until they can obtain true worthiness of his grand presence. As the Forbidden Fruit Often, Lumpco is considered to be the rarest member of the Main Clique to communicate with. This stems from his inability to understand that human contact isn't the devils work, and the fact that he's so socially reclusive, that if there was scale for social recluses, no one would be there because they all despise other human beings, just as God Intended. Breaking the Fruit There are a few methodologies for 'Breaking' the Forbidden Fruit and coaxing a response. Murder a Family Member the quickest but hardest way to coax a response is to take the life of someone Lumpco loves. whilst true for virtually anyone, the contact you will make with Lumpco will be beneficial due to the rarity of a conversation, no matter how grim the subject matter, which most likely will involve the deceased victim. Kill off all of Humanity Another more in-depth strategy is to kill off all of humanity, aside from you and Lumpco. Most likely, this situation will force contact between the two of you, with the added benefit of long-term communication. For a more in-depth guide on destroying humanity, join ISIS. Kidnap LumpcoCategory:Beast-kingCategory:Lumpco Lore Like any self respecting person, you've probably already figured out where the good king lives, so it should be relatively easy to stage a kidnapping, allowing for easy forced conversation. Benefits of this methodology include potentially eternal conversation so long as he is restrained and conscious. As OldManBoogaloo On Steam, Lumpco has currenty taken the role of OldManBoogaloo, allowing him to journey all across the lands of Garry's Mod DarkRP, Sandbox, and various other Game modes, ensuring that all players 'respect their elders,' and have a coherent understanding that piles of Breen Desks and Bathtubs can only improve a server. Lumpco is online every day, abiding by a simple schedule of whatever time of day everyone else is offline to whenever they go online. maintaining this schedule is hard work, and Lumpco has not yet unveiled the secret to doing so. Scientists have theorized that his profression as both a Forbidden Fruit and a Clique Portal may have given him a heightened ability of sensing other living people in his vicinity. As such, it is thought that Lumpco may have found a way to manipulate this ability to search for specific data packets sent over Steam's network that signify the logging in of his friends. Because of this, the NSA have been conducting a Country-wide search for Lumpco, due to their dislike of anyone secretly watching people better than them. Category:People